Estúpido cupido
by Listener.Goddess
Summary: /Universo Alterno/Nejiten/ Neji es un cupido testarudo y soberbio tratando de hacer su trabajo, pero las cosas para él se complican desde el primer momento; Tenten es una mortal que no necesita de nadie para ser feliz. Quizá no se necesite el amor para estar completos...
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, hace mucho tiempo que no entraba a fanfic… o en general, escribía algo que no fuera para la universidad ¡Dios, como lo extrañaba! Creo que empezaré por pedir perdón a la gente que sigue mis fics (espero que alguien además de mis amigas lean lo que escribo) y decirles que trataré de subir más fanfics… si es que quieren más._

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son creación y propiedad de Masashi ya-son-tres-años-de-la-muerte-de-Neji-y-no-lo-he-superado Kishimoto._

* * *

 **I. El inicio del fin.**

Cupido, dios del amor. Hijo de Venus o Afrodita depende de quién pregunte, él también recibe diferentes nombres conforme la religión o cultura a la que quiera atormentar, Eros, Anteros, Angus, Benzaiten, Alilat, San Valentín, Kámadeva y Cupido son algunos de ellos; ¿Yo? Me refiero a él como jefe y debo decir que trabajar para el dios del amor no es tan fascinante o romántico como se piensa.

Al principio del tiempo, era fácil para Cupido encargarse personalmente de todas las relaciones amorosas, deshacer y hacer a su gusto… todavía se recuerda a Troya*; ahora todo es más riguroso y ordenado que antes ya que Eros al no poder con la población del mundo se hizo con querubines que le ayudarían a dar caso por caso una pareja ideal para cada persona. Algo así como una compañía.

Y cuando dicen que el amor es ciego, oh demonios, lo es. Antes para enamorar o juntar a una pareja se utilizaban dos tipos de flechas: las de oro y las de plomo**, la flecha de oro se utiliza solo una vez por trabajo ya que esta nos muestra el hilo rojo de las personas y nosotros debemos seguirlo, desenredarlo lo más posible y flechar a la persona al final del hilo; mientras que ahora solo se deben utilizar ambas en casos extremos, para juntar a la pareja utilizamos mucha astucia y tiempo hasta que la pareja se ame lo suficiente. Extraño los viejos tiempos.

Cada romance no es igual al anterior, hay asignaciones demasiado fáciles y otras que al cupido en turno pueden llevarle años; al ser de un rango alto de "Cupido", siempre me tocan las segundas, en las que debo decir, soy demasiado bueno y rápido en mi trabajo. Y no, no me interesa el amor o ver a las parejas felices, simplemente el enamorar a dos personas es pura estrategia en la que yo soy el destino que las junta ¿Qué si lo que digo es ególatra? Por supuesto que sí, porque cuando tienes el poder de sembrar o desvanecer los sentimientos afectuosos de los mortales a voluntad te vuelves un poco petulante. Mi próxima asignación es en Konoha.

La ciudad de Konoha, una de las grandes urbes del país del fuego. Llena de gente pasando apresurada por las calles principales yendo de aquí para allá siguiendo con sus vidas mortales. Anteriormente me habían mandado a lugares más espectaculares y singulares que este, aunque tal vez pienso eso por mi preferencia a los pueblos pequeños, con muchos árboles y de bosques verdes a las ciudades modernas y urbanizadas. En este tipo de encomiendas es más fácil encontrar a alguien si solo hay mil personas personas en el pueblo a por lo menos ocho millones… solo espero que su otra mitad este en la cuidad y no en otro país. Odiaría que eso pasara, atrasaría todo el plan.

Estaba en una de las mesas exteriores en la cafetería de la esquina de su calle, necesitaba encontrarla, flecharla y buscar a su verdadero amor, eso para mí era tan sencillo como pestañear; lo primero que hice fue buscarla en los archivos de la central pero solo estaba lo básico. Tenten Seishin***, 25 años, ojos y cabello marrones, ha tenido siete parejas estables a lo largo de su vida, maestra de primaria, vive en Konoha y nunca ha salido de los alrededores.

Después de haberla seguido durante algunas semanas como su fantasma personal me di cuenta de que ella era rutinaria y que cada martes iba a la misma cafetería, pedía un frappe de chocolate y un pedazo de tarta de limón para sentarse en la misma mesa en la parte exterior, después de eso comía en silencio siendo saludada al pasar por algunas personas. También pude notar que esa era de las pocas veces que se mantenía sola ya que tenía muchos amigos por la ciudad, entre ellos una chica de cabello rubio llamada Temari y un chico de pelo negro y corte de tazón llamado Rock Lee.

Y como su rutina dictaba, Tenten justamente se sentaba frente a mí, obviamente sin verme, yo estaba a dos mesas de ella pero por suerte esa cafetería no era tan transitada ese día. Esto no debería tardar tanto, así que me levanté, tome mi ballesta (y si se lo preguntan si, yo soy el único en la compañía que utiliza ballesta ¿por qué? Porque odio a mi jefe y un arco me lo recordaría), apunté y disparé; un tiro perfecto al pecho. Tenten solo pudo haber sentido un estremecimiento o algo que la empujara hacia atrás, pero en vez de eso ella levantó su vista y sus ojos chocolate me miraron sorprendidos. Oh. Mierda. Ella podía verme. ¡Ella podía verme! ¡Se supone que debería ser invisible para sus ojos! Esa fue la primera señal de que algo iba mal.

La segunda fue que no salió ningún hilo rojo de ella que me guiara a su pareja. Estaba en problemas. Entonces me di cuenta de que esto iba a ser más que difícil.

* * *

 _*Por si no lo saben, o no han visto la película de Troya, Paris secuestra a Helena y debido a eso se da la guerra de Troya._

 _**Según la mitología griega/romana, las flechas de oro son para enamorar y las de plomo sirven para que la persona nunca ame._

 _***Seishin es la traducción al japonés que da san Google para Psique, que según los mitos es la mujer de la que se enamora Cupido y creo que ponerle eso de apellido es demasiado irónico y me agrada._

 _¿Por qué Neji es un cupido? La verdad ni idea, solo se me ocurrió y tenía tiempo para escribir, digo otro San Valentin sin mi OTP, yay._

 _Desde ahora no prometo nada, no sé si lo continúe o algo así. Primero por tiempo y segundo por no saber cómo continuarlo pero como soy malvada tal vez si lo continúe y lo pasado solo sea una broma. Quizá nuca lo sepan._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero lo escrito aquí si y de favor te pido preguntar antes de utilizarlo._

* * *

 _Oh. Mierda. Ella podía verme. ¡Ella podía verme! ¡Se supone que debería ser invisible para sus ojos! Esa fue la primera señal de que algo iba mal._

 **II. ¡Créeme, soy cupido!**

La segunda fue que no salió ningún hilo rojo de ella que me guiara a su pareja. Estaba en problemas. Entonces me di cuenta de que esto iba a ser más que difícil. Trate de regresar a la central, esto era algo fuera de lo ordinario y debía notificarlo, no es porque tuviera pánico o algo parecido, pero no pude invocar mis alas, por Aüle ¿Ahora qué hago? Bueno, debía localizar un centro de control o a otro cupido. Tenía que salir de ahí rápido. No debía parecer sospechoso ella obviamente no sabía lo que yo era exactamente por lo que me levanté lentamente, sin prisas, tratando de ignorar su mirada chocolate fija en mis movimientos caminé hacía la calle.

— Oye, ¡Espera! —Oí su voz aguda detrás de mí. La mortal me estaba siguiendo pero cuando llegué a la calle corrí lo más rápido que mis pies pudieron, aunque no era mucho puesto que no estaba acostumbrado a correr por lo que en unos minutos, ella me alcanzó y sentí como era tacleado al piso por esa maestra de kínder, ¿maestra de kínder? ¡Con esa brutalidad podría jugar futbol americano! Además… ¡Se supone que las personas mortales debían atravesarme! ¡¿Qué diablos me está pasando?! No pude seguir quejándome mentalmente debido al dolor que sentí al impactar el suelo, y si, nosotros también podemos lastimarnos aunque no es muy usual— ¿Quién eres y por qué trataste de matarme? —Me dijo una muy enojada Tenten cuando pudo colocar su cuerpo sobre mi espalda mientras sus manos aprisionaban las mías y literalmente era inmovilizado por una chica de unos veinte kilos menos que yo y más baja; que humillación, seguramente mi jefe lo estaría viendo riéndose de mi situación.

— Si te hubiera querido matar ya lo estarías, aunque ahora mismo lo haría —Si, mi orgullo antes que nada— ¡Entonces, por qué me apuntabas con una ballesta! —Exigió saber, me di cuenta que los demás en la calle nos miraban, o por lo menos a ella. Estaba atascado en ese mundo por el momento y ella podría ayudarme a comunicar con la única persona que me ayudaría y no podía decirle a Tenten todo el problema en el que estábamos frente a los demás mortales, no tenía idea si ellos me oían o no. — ¡No te iba a hacer nada! ¡Baja el maldito volumen! — ¡Creo que este es un jodido perfecto volumen! —Me respondió sin dejar de ejercer presión sobre mis muñecas, ¿Cuánta fuerza tenía esa mujer?— Te explicare todo, solo bájate y suéltame —Ordené con la voz más neutral que pude en mi situación. No sabía que debía hacer con este trabajo tan inusual.

Algo recelosa hizo lo que le dije, cuando estuve de pie sacudí mi ropa ya estropeada antes de dignarme a verla a la cara, cuando lo hice tuve que contenerme de golpearla o hacer algo estúpido, su rostro denotaba enojo y al juntar las cejas la hacía lucir tierna, no daba miedo alguno. Espera… ¿Tierna? ¡Que mierda! ¡Ese estúpido hobbit te derrumbo hace unos instantes Neji, no lo olvides!— Hey, ahora ¿me vas a decir por qué me apuntaste en un café concurrido a plena luz del día? —Dijo Tenten mientras movía una mano frente a mi cara, al parecer había divagado mi pensamiento un poco.

— Sígueme —Después de decir esto me di la vuelta, me dirigí a su departamento, este se encontraba en el segundo piso de un edificio de condominios pequeños, al llegar a su puerta me detuve, esperando que ella abriera. No quería parecer estúpido si chocaba contra la puerta, no sabía que tantas de mis habilidades se habían ido.

— ¿Por qué sabes dónde vivo? —Tenten cruzo los brazos esperando una explicación ¿Por qué hacía tantas preguntas?— ¿Por qué no sabría dónde vives? —Ella siguió viéndome con enojo, suspiré— Te contaré todo, solo abre.

— Además de ser un acosador, eres un mandón —Dijo entre dientes mientras abría la puerta, entro primero y luego me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara ¿Quién es el mandón entonces? Mentalmente me calmaba tratando de lucir lo más neutral en el exterior, no tenía idea que pasaba, no tenía idea que pasaba conmigo y eso me molestaba. Al entrar yo, ella cerró la puerta y fijo la vista en mí mientras cruzaba los brazos.

— Soy cupido… o algo así. Fui enviado para encontrar a tu complemento, tu otra mitad, tu pareja, tu uno o como quieras llamarle —. Tenten, obviamente y como cualquier persona cuerda, me vio con cara de escepticismo sin creer ni una sola de mis palabras— Algo está saliendo fuera de lo común, se supone que tú nunca debiste verme. Ahora no puedo regresar a la central no sé por qué y la única forma en la que puedo comunicarme con la persona que me puede ayudar es encontrando a otro cupido —Me analizó con sus ojos chocolate, buscando alguna mentira en mi faz, era claro que no mentía ¿Qué pasa con ella?

— Esta bien, te creeré —Enserio ¿Qué pasa con ella? Ninguna persona en su sano juicio habría creído eso— Se cuando alguien me está mintiendo, pareces sincero y no del tipo de personas que hace bromas —Explicó— Ahora, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? — ¿Eh? La mire extrañado, en que me iba ayudar una chica mortal a mí— La verdad no creo en tu historia, además de que creo que una mujer vale por sí misma y no necesita a alguien para estar completa pero me oiría muy falsa si dijera que no creo en el amor verdadero —. Me ofreció una sonrisa y sentí algo fuerte golpear mi pecho, dolió tanto que inconscientemente hice una mueca mientras mi mano se colocaba en la zona del dolor, esto hizo que ella me viera curiosa.

— No es nada, solo algo de dolor, la tacleada fue fuerte.

— Oh, lo siento creo que fui muy brusca —Se disculpó, trato de tocarme pero yo me aleje, mientras menos contacto tuviera con ella, mejor— Bueno, ¿Cómo encontraras otro cupido?

— Sé dónde estará uno en unas horas, pero necesitamos apresurarnos. Vive algo lejos.

— ¿Vive? —Preguntó extrañada— Creí que los seres mitológicos no vivían con nosotros o que no existían.

— Ella es diferente.

* * *

 _Hola gente que lee mi nota de autor y le importa lo que digo/escribo, bueno quería hacer algo lindo por el cumpleaños de Tenten y quise subirlo antes, pero por culpa del clima se está yendo la luz horrible en donde vivo xc. Sip, al parecer les mentí y tal vez esto tenga cinco o siete partes, depende de cuanta tarea tenga en la uni. ¿A quién creen que se refiera Neji? ¿Cómo sabe dónde va a estar? ¿Cómo creen que termine todo esto?_

 _Otra cosa, como pocos sabrán el mes de abril es el mes nejiten y pues pensaba hacer lo mismo que el año pasado, poner prompts y escribir 30 drabbles pero la verdad no sé si este año pueda hacerlo, además de que quisiera saber si tienen alguna idea de que hacer para el mes nejiten. Cualquier idea es bienvenida._

 _Y por último, sé que jodo mucho con los reviews pero es una retroalimentación para los autores y aunque no se tardan menos de dos minutos en escribir un comentario tienen todo el derecho de no hacerlo y eso está bien; algunas personas escriben porque tiene algo que decir, yo lo hago porque me gusta y porque es la única manera de mantener vivo un personaje, una idea, un amor que no pudo ser._

 _Gracias por leer._

 **¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen; en cambio esta historia sí y se pide amablemente que no haya ningún tipo de plagio._

* * *

 _— Creí que los seres mitológicos no vivían con nosotros o algo así._

 _— Ella es diferente._

 **III. Una historia de amor mejor que Crepúsculo.**

Me encontraba sentado en un parque, estaba lejos de la ciudad, donde no existían casas departamentales, sino solamente casas hogareñas con familias grandes; este parque era amplio, con muchos juegos infantiles llenos de niños y sus padres sentados en bancas similares cuidándolos de lejos. Tenten se encontraba en el coche de segunda mano en el que me había traído, vigilándome como si yo fuera otro de los tantos niños que ahí jugaban. Ya no faltaba mucho para que ella apareciera; sentí como paso a mi lado un niño rubio, corrió hacia la los columpios seguido de una pequeña niña.

— ¿Neji-niisan? – La voz seguía siendo tan dulce como la recordaba, hace años que no la había oído.

– ¿Señorita Hinata? – No la reconocía del todo, la última vez que la vi tenía el cabello azulado largo y reluciente hasta la cintura, su cara era delgada y lucía más joven que yo; en cambio ahora que la volvía a ver su cara era más redonda, su cabello lacio apenas le llegaba a los hombros, esos años que no la había visto habían pasado por su rostro avejentado sin quitarle la belleza natural que nunca la abandonó— Se ve distinta...

— Y tú te ves exactamente igual que hace años —Hasta su personalidad había cambiado, hablaba más segura de sí misma y al mismo tiempo podía reconocer a la mujer que trabajó conmigo durante siglos— ¿Puedo sentarme? A este pequeño le falta poco para salir y me cansa un poco estar parada —Dijo mientras acariciaba su enorme vientre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Asentí algo sorprendido, no sabía que nosotros podíamos envejecer o tener familia... eso hizo que odiara un poco más a mi jefe ¿Qué tantas cosas desconocía de nosotros? Y es que en todos los años al servicio de Aizen Myo nunca había sabido nada sobre nuestra naturaleza, menos sobre los alcances que teníamos sus sirvientes y él estaba dispuesto a mantenernos en la ignorancia para que siguiéramos trabajando para él.

— ¿Cómo está Hanabi? —Preguntó Hinata-sama, mostrando preocupación por su hermana menor.

— Dado que no podemos morir por vejez o enfermedad, viva. Trabaja y cuida a Hiashi-sama —. Traté de ser los más breve y rápido, no quería alargar las cosas— He venido a pedirle ayuda —Hinata-sama me miro confundida, cuando ella era un cupido normalmente era Hinata-sama la que pedía mi ayuda.

— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar Neji-niisan? —Cuestionó preocupada. Yo le expliqué con detalles lo que me había pasado, la misión que me había asignado Angus, como había lanzado la flecha y la ausencia del hilo rojo del destino; omití el detalle de mi tacleada y el dolor que sentía, simplemente para evitar la humillación. Hinata-sama escuchó con paciencia y atención mi relato, al terminar me vio extrañada y preguntó— ¿Dónde quedó tu ballesta?

— Desapareció minutos después de que yo fleché a Tenten.

— Esto es algo extraño, muy inusual, pero creo saber de qué se trata —. Fijó su vista en los niños que jugaban en los columpios, el niño rubio que había visto antes se acercó a nosotros, me vio con sus ojos azules, examinándome con una mirada enojada— Boruto, cariño. Él es tu tío Neji, vino de visita unos días, dile hola —Pidió Hinata, ¿Ese niño era suyo? ¡No se parecía nada a ella! Ni siquiera tenía los ojos lavanda de la familia.

— Hola —Me dijo, la vista la había desviado a otro lado, algo sonrojado. Oh, en eso se parecía a Hinata-sama, el sonrojo de la cara, seguramente él era una copia en miniatura de Naruto.

El centro de operaciones de Eros era como una oficina normal, hay agentes de campo y agentes que supervisan el papeleo y el orden en los documentos a los que tenemos acceso, como expedientes y documentos a los que los agentes de campo nos son imposibles ver. Hinata-sama fue una de las supervisoras por muchos años, siglos y siglos de papeleo, pero ella siempre quiso ser una agente de campo, ayudar a las personas a encontrar el amor era algo que siempre quiso hacer, con eso en mente se esforzó hasta que Cupido le dio una oportunidad.

Naruto fue su primer y única misión. Yo la había entrenado, le di los mejores consejos para su primera asignación, me preocupaba que hiciera algo mal, pero no podía ayudarla en esa parte; era una de las misiones más fáciles, sólo debía durar unos cuantos días. Hinata-sama lo siguió a todas partes durante unas semanas, las semanas se convirtieron en días y los días en años. Rompió la primera de las reglas al ser un cupido: se enamoró de la persona a la que debía buscarle una pareja.

No supe mucho sobre esa misión después de eso. Alilat la despidió; mandó traer a todos los cupidos para una charla, en donde expresó su ira y nos advirtió la pena que sufriremos si rompemos la primera regla: trabajar en el inframundo. Créanme, trabajar en el inframundo es peor que en el amor, o eso pensaba yo. Dos años después me enteré gracias a Kiba que Hinata-sama vivía con Naruto.

— Debo hablar algunas cosas con el tío Neji, ¿puedes ir a cuidar a tu hermana, por favor? —Le habló Hinata-sama con tono meloso al niño rubio. El niño asintió y regresó a los columpios—. Por lo que dices que paso la respuesta es sencilla: Tenten puede elegir a cualquier persona. Tiene aproximadamente siete mil millones de posibles parejas.

— ¿Qué? —En serio ¿Qué mierda ocurre? Hinata-sama vio la confusión en mi rostro por lo que preguntó— ¿Sabes cómo funcionan las flechas y el hilo rojo?

— Si, la flecha detona la dopamina y feromonas suficientes para encontrar pareja, el hilo rojo que sale de la persona guía a la persona que estadísticamente es más probable que tenga sentimientos recíprocos hacía el objetivo —Cualquier cupido que se respete debe saber esa información.

— Ese es el problema Niisan, el lado matemático y químico de la situación es muy distinto en la práctica; a veces puede salir mal; Tenten esta bien ahora mismo por su cuenta, no quiere a nadie a su lado y eso significa que cualquier persona es compatible con ella, incluyéndote—. Eso significaba que debía buscarle a Tenten una pareja, de forma "manual"— Creo que hace siglos que esto no sucedía...

— Pero Hinata-sama ¿cómo voy a flechar a su pareja cuando la encuentre? No tengo flechas y no puedo comunicarme con ningún cupido o con Eros.

Hinata-sama se quedó pensando unos momentos, acarició su vientre y luego se le ocurrió algo— ¿No crees que es muy raro? —La miré interrogante ¿a qué se refería? — Algo así no había ocurrido en siglos, tus flechas y cualquier forma de contacto desaparecieron, nunca has ocultado tu odio hacia Eros desde... ese incidente —cuando menciono eso tragué y mi mandíbula se tensó— sin olvidar que él es quien supervisa que caso se le da a que cupido, es como si...

— Es como si quisiera deshacerse de mí... —Ahora eso estaba claro— pues no la tendrá tan fácil—. Bien, ya estaba determinado: **Tenten iba a conseguir pareja sin importar cómo.**

* * *

 _Estoy algo avergonzada conmigo misma, como escritora y como lectora. Como lectora porque ya son vacaciones y no he leído ninguno de los libros que me había impuesto leer para mejorar mi escritura, además de que siento que en fanfiction ya casi nadie publica por el simple hecho de querer publicar, ahora son solo guerras de ships y lo que es canon y lo que no y eso me entristece. Como escritora porque ¡me faltan dos fanfics del mes nejiten! Eso fue en abril y todavía no tengo ninguno escrito, aunque tengo la historia de uno (por cierto, me tocó el tema "fanart" se supone que debo hacer un fanfic basado en una imagen, pero tengo muchas y no se me ocurre nada :c si alguien me manda por mp una imagen y una idea que tengan, estaría muy agradecida), espero subir un fanfic a mas tardar el lunes, sin olvidar que tengo que acabar este fanfic y decidir si sigo "Erase una vez" o no... creo que eso es todo. Siempre fiel al Nejiten._

 _Gracias por leer._

 ** _¿Reviews?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_ _Naruto no me pertenece, todo es creación y propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, esta historia es mía y se pide amablemente que no haya cualquier tipo de plagio._

* * *

 _— Es como si quisiera deshacerse de mi… —Ahora eso estaba claro— pues no la tendrá tan fácil—. Bien, ya estaba determinado: Tenten iba a conseguir pareja sin importar como._

 **IV. Fantasmas del pasado.**

Cuando alguien piensa en el lugar más romántico de la tierra lo que seguramente hará es pensar en Paris, Francia. Patético. Aunque la respuesta aún más cursi sería: "al lado de la persona que amo", ¿Es enserio? ¿Y si esa persona no te ama? Y no, no sería culpa de los humanos, simplemente sería culpa de alguno de nosotros. Pero volvamos a la _romántica_ Francia…

El año era 1793. Ya había visitado esa parte del mundo anteriormente, lo recordaba como un sitio relativamente bello y con mucho potencial pero ahora ese lugar estaba devastado por el hambre, la pobreza y el terror; en ese momento no necesitaban amor, necesitaban esperanza, ayuda, una ruta de escape para salir de ahí.

Charlotte Dubois, tenía 19 años, de grandes ojos castaños, con pecas en toda la cara que le daban un aspecto infantil, su cabello era rubio cenizo, casi castaño y de lo que recuerdo es que tenía siempre una sonrisa en la cara a pesar de la situación tan miserable que vivía porque tenía la esperanza de que su futuro le deparaba algo mejor. Nunca debí haber ido.

La chica era pobre, vivía en las calles por lo que estaba muy desnutrida y seguramente moriría de hipotermia en el inminente invierno que empezaba a azotar Paris; ¡necesitaba comida y abrigo, no una pareja! Y sin saber en cómo se iban a desatar las cosas para la pobre Charlotte, tomé mi arco, apunté y le di, justo en el corazón, como dicta el trabajo, seguí su hilo rojo hasta su pareja ideal en ese momento.

Ese tipo era todo menos perfecto para Charlotte; era un jacobino que se había enriquecido en el Reinado del Terror, por eso mismo tuve mis dudas en ese momento, ¿sería lo correcto involucrar a una niña inocente con alguien así? Oh joder, claro que no. Por lo que, por primera vez en cientos de años me rehusé a hacer mi trabajo.

Eros tiene un lado vengativo cuando quiere, yo lo había provocado anteriormente y él ya estaba harto de mis insubordinaciones, debido a eso me tocaría vivir algo similar a lo que le hizo a Dafne y Apolo: el desamor y la muerte. La excusa perfecta para hacerme sufrir llegó cuando descubrió que yo me había enamorado de Charlotte.

Cupido tomó dos flechas: una de oro y otra de plomo, la de plomo la utilizó contra Charlotte sin que yo pudiera hacer algo al respecto, mientras que la otra la utilizó en un miembro del Comité de Salvación Pública. Por algunos meses el hombre trató de enamorarla, pero ella simplemente no podía ¡Ya no podía amar a nadie, maldita sea! Charlotte lo rechazó miles de veces, todo frente a mis ojos. la impotencia que sentía en ese momento fue lo que me agrió el ánimo al trabajar de cupido, ahí fue cuando rompí mi arco para cambiarlo por una ballesta. También, yo soy la razón por la que existe la regla de no enamorarte de tu objetivo; porque al parecer, si vas a joderlo, tienes que hacerlo en grande.

Hasta las flechas de cupido se van disolviendo con el paso del tiempo y cuando una flecha de oro se disuelve termina por romperle el corazón a la persona, un corazón roto es demasiado peligroso; ese hombre se hartó de las negaciones por parte de Charlotte, la sentenció a la guillotina acusándola de rebelión ¡a ella solo le importaba no morir de hambre! Aunque debo admitir que si no fuera por ese hombre, Charlotte hubiera muerto en el invierno, él le dio comida y techo a esa niña pecosa. Ahora ya poco viene a mi memoria de como era su rostro, solo recuerdo como caminó junto a otros acusados y la cuchilla de metal cayendo hacia su cuello.

Desperté.

Pasé mis manos por los ojos, ese sueño en vez de hacerme descansar me agotó. No sé cómo pueden hacer eso los humanos, tener sueños cada noche en donde tu subconsciente te juega bromas pesadas, aunque para mi desgracia yo solo tenía como sueño permanente ese fatídico día; empezaba a tener sueños. Me estaba volviendo humano, o eso dijo Hinata cuando le hablé después de despertar de mi primer sueño; en algunos meses, dijo, empezaría a sentir la necesidad de comer y quizá dos años en empezar a envejecer. Necesitaba apurarme en conseguirle una pareja a Tenten.

— Oh, ya despertaste —dijo Tenten señalando lo obvio. Al parecer había vuelto de su trabajo en el jardín de niños. Me levanté del sillón que había sido mi cama durante ya algunos meses; la miré algo enojado, no con ella, sino conmigo por seguir en este lugar—. Estoy cansado de este mundo —Dije.

— Pues no es que hagas mucho esfuerzo para irte, quizá eres un mal cupido —fruncí el ceño—, las citas que me has conseguido fueron un… total fracaso, es la descripción que más se acerca —ella tenía razón, en esos seis meses de convivencia Tenten había tenido cuatro citas con diferentes hombres, pero en general todo terminaba en catástrofe.

La primera fue con un chico llamado Edward, vino a Japón a pasar sus vacaciones; a mitad de la cita recibió una llamada desde Inglaterra… era su esposa y vaya que Tenten se enojó ese día. En la segunda cita todo iba bien, Kiba era un chico con una personalidad similar a la de Tenten; el único detalle es que hablaba mucho de su exnovia en plena cita, obviamente no era capaz de una relación en ese momento. Para la tercera, Tenten comprobó que no todos aman la comida china; su cita le vomitó encima y después la culpó a ella por elegir el lugar. Ya para la cuarta, Tenten había perdido el entusiasmo inicial y después de esa cita perdió algo de esperanza; esa vez yo tuve la culpa, elegí a Shino ya que igualmente era maestro, solo que de secundaria mientras que Tenten era de preescolar, lo que no sabía es que él era amante de los insectos… Tenten tiene fobia a los insectos.

Desafortunadamente todos comenten errores, son solo humanos, bueno excepto yo.

— Hablando de eso, te conseguí otra cita —Tenten levantó una ceja, me miró curiosa pues ella nunca me había visto salir de casa o siquiera buscar a alguien después de lo sucedido— Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tú y él mantuvieron una relación hace nueve años, que terminó por la mudanza de Sasuke a otra ciudad. Por motivos de negocios él ha regresado a este lugar durante unos días.

— A veces me sorprende cuanta información tienes sobre mi vida amorosa, ¿Sasuke está aquí? —Me miró sorprendida— No lo había visto desde que se fue ¿Estás seguro de que quiere verme? —Tenten se veía insegura, sus ojos delataban su miedo a otra cita desastrosa.

— Si no quisiera verte no creo que hubiera aceptado una cita mañana en la cafetería —Tenten, sorprendida, abrió aún más los ojos al saber de su próximo reencuentro— Conseguí localizarlo y programar una cita; resulta que el esposo de Hinata-sama es el mejor amigo de Sasuke y gracias a eso logré que lo convenciera de la cita —Tenten me sonrió, agradecida, nerviosa, todavía sorprendida y con el miedo de un nuevo fracaso; pero pude ver algo de esperanza, esa esperanza que no veía en nadie desde Charlotte.

* * *

 _Dafne y Apolo: Para los que no estén tan familiarizados con el mito griego, aquí está un resumen: Apolo se burló de Eros, entonces este flechó a Apolo con una flecha de oro y a Dafne con una de plomo, por lo que Apolo se enamoró de Dafne pero ella no lo podía amar, entonces Apolo la persiguió y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, Dafne le pidió ayuda a su padre quien la convirtió en un árbol de laurel._

 _Gracias por leer._

 **¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo esta historia es mía.

* * *

 _Tenten me sonrió agradecida, nerviosa, todavía sorprendida y con el miedo de un nuevo fracaso; pero pude ver algo de esperanza que no veía en nadie desde Charlotte._

 **V. Nada es tan fácil.**

Tenten estaba sentada en la misma mesa en la que la fleché, decir que estaba nervioso era poco, pero era algo que no iba a decir abiertamente. Estaba seguro de que esa era mi última esperanza de conseguirle una pareja a Tenten, si Sasuke no era su pareja ideal estaba dispuesto a lanzarme al metro porque simplemente no pensaba vivir como humano y mucho menos trabajar con alguien igual al dios del inframundo.

Después de quince minutos esperando Sasuke se presentó, a primera vista se veía como un hombre serio, alto, de piel clara que contrastaba con su pelo y ojos oscuros. Sus ojos me recordaban la muerte, eran fríos y sin ninguna pisca de humanidad en ellos. Vestía un traje de color oscuro y su mano izquierda tenía un yeso que era sostenido por un soporte de brazo.

Había algo extraño en él, su simple presencia me hacía recordar a las divinidades que había conocido anteriormente, su cara era similar a la de mi jefe, pero sus ojos eran iguales a los del Dios del inframundo. Tal vez estaba alucinando, tal vez era el hijo de alguno de ellos. No sería novedad encontrar a un semidios.

La cita fue bien, pero que he de saber yo de citas, no soy un experto. Yo simplemente disparo las flechas. Charlaron un rato, una plática que trataba de romper el hielo y al mismo tiempo los ponía al tanto de sus vidas. Y como eso era algo que realmente no me importaba no le preste mucha atención. Hasta que Tenten preguntó acerca de su brazo herido.

Sasuke se vio notablemente incomodo con la pregunta, pero aun así le respondió sinceramente. Unas semanas antes se había peleado con la que en ese momento era su esposa. Espera, ¿Qué demonios? Ni Naruto ni Hinata-sama habían dicho algo sobre un divorcio en curso. Al parecer la mujer tenía un mal genio y una fuerza bruta, por lo que él salió lastimado cuando su exesposa le arrojó algo realmente pesado.

Lo único que le molestaba en ese momento a Sasuke era que pasaría con su hija pequeña, a la cual no veía mucho por el trabajo. Tenten se sorprendió con la respuesta, seguramente no se esperaba algo así. Ella por su forma de ser que siempre quiere aliviar al dolido, trató de alcanzar la mano sana de Sasuke, pero él rehuyó el contacto como si el toque de Tenten quemara.

En los meses que conozco a Tenten, siempre había creído que era algo infantil y demasiado soñadora. Seguía comiendo dulces como un crio, veía caricaturas y películas románticas después de llegar a su casa. A pesar de ser una de las pocas personas en el mundo que se sentía completa y que no necesitaba a alguien más; ella creía en el amor a primera vista, el amor que a pesar de todas las diferencias salía vencedor. Pero a pesar de sus momentos infantiles, ella sabía cuándo ser madura con sus decisiones. Esa fue una de esas veces.

El ambiente en el lugar se puso incómodo después de eso. Tenten no sabía cómo retomar la charla y Sasuke se mantenía a la defensiva, incluso sus palabras se volvieron cortantes y Tenten se notaba menos interesada a cada momento.

Tenten no hizo afán de enojarse o insistir el toque, pero yo sabía que se sentía un poco humillada. Sabiendo que yo los vigilaba, se acercó a Sasuke y le susurro algunas palabras que nunca supe cuales fueron. Después de sacar algunos billetes de su bolsillo y colocarlos en la mesa, se levantó de su asiento.

—Espero que todo se arregle con tu esposa, creo que todavía la quieres. Suerte —. Tenten se despidió de Sasuke con una ligera reverencia y una gran sonrisa. Oh no, seguramente esa era la cita que había colmado su paciencia.

Tenten siempre iba al mismo lugar después de una mala cita, por suerte o desgracia yo sabía a donde se dirigía. Por desgracia porque yo era un cupido, mi trabajo se basaba en que ella ya no tuviera citas de ese tipo por el resto de su vida; por suerte porque no pasaría horas buscándola como había pasado la primera vez que tuvo una cita desastrosa.

Al llegar a su lugar especial, ella se encontraba sentada en la banca del parque, no era tan grande como el que estaba cerca de la casa de Hinata-sama pero era lo suficientemente grande como para tener algunos árboles que le hacían sombras agradables a las bancas y en medio del parque había una fuente, la estatua que estaba en la fuente era de una mujer de cabello rizado tocando el arpa con un cisne a sus pies*.

Varias palomas blancas** se mantenían cerca de Tenten, puesto que ella desmenuzaba un pedazo de pan y se los arrojaba. Ella mantenía la vista en las palomas cuando me senté junto a ella.

—A veces creo que todo es culpa mía —sentenció Tenten para después aventarle migajas a las palomas.

—Sí, todo es tu culpa —traté de bromear—, hasta el calentamiento global es todo culpa tuya—. Tenten sonrió de medio lado aun sin mirarme.

—¿Qué tal si yo soy la que no está hecha para esto? —Tenten seguía sin mirarme, solo veía a las palomas picotear el pan —, ¿No ha pasado por tu mente que quizá mi otra mitad ya haya muerto?, tal vez en otro país, en la prisión o quizá este con otra persona que lo ame incluso más de lo que yo podré amar a mi alma gemela.

—A veces pienso —siguió con su monologo, porque eso era; ella no quería oírme hablar en ese instante— que la única razón por la que estoy "completa" según tú, es porque no tengo a nadie a quien perder. He tenido amigos, he tenido novios, pero algo siempre falta. Siempre me siento sola. No importa la compañía que tenga. Tal vez por eso estoy completa, porque he tenido que estarlo para sobrevivir.

—Eso es ridículo —. No podía dejar que ella viera mi trabajo de esa manera— Si, quizá Sasuke no era la persona indicada, pero no es culpa tuya el que no lo sea. Sólo trata de no cambiar por otra persona. Eso sería estúpido y una mentira.

Tenten finalmente cedió a mirarme. Su mirada era triste, pero no tanto como en veces anteriores. Tal vez ya estaba acostumbrada a que las citas no funcionarán. Era peor de lo que pensaba.

A pesar de todo por lo que había pasado por mi culpa, Tenten no me veía con rencor u odio. Y en un momento fugaz sus brazos fueron a engancharse por detrás de mi cabeza.

—Gracias, Neji —. Sonrió. Y de la misma forma repentina en la que me abrazó, Tenten acercó sus manos al pecho; tenía un gesto de dolor en la cara y yo estaba paralizado. Había visto varias veces ese gesto como para saber lo que pasaba: Cupido.

¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?! Estaban todas las señales de que ahí estaba Eros: el locus amoenus, las palomas, ¡la fuente! Soy un idiota, he traído otra inocente a morir en manos de Amor.

—Neji, Neji, Neji ¿Acaso nunca aprendes? —Esa voz cantarina, burlona en extremo, la reconocería hasta en el inframundo. Delante de mi estaba mi jefe, sus ojos rojos mirándome con burla, en su mano sostenía con firmeza el corazón de Tenten, presionando para infligir dolor, pero sin llegar a matar. Su forma de tortura favorita.

No era el corazón como músculo bombeador de sangre. Era el cúmulo de sentimientos que hacían sentir a la persona. Todo eso en un corazón rojo púrpura que tenía la consistencia similar a un cristal, pero mucho más frágil.

Si él quisiera romperlo, Tenten moriría y seguramente yo con ella.

* * *

*Caer, la doncella cisne, amada de Angus.

**Las palomas blancas tiran del carro de Venus, la diosa del amor.

ENSERIO lamento haber actualizado hasta ahora, pero tuve muchos problemas que no quieren saber. Juro que seré más constante.

Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, por lo que ahora me desquito y escribo historias terribles de sus personajes.

* * *

 _Si él quisiera romperlo, Tenten moriría y yo con ella._

 **VI. El pasado nos persigue.**

El amor es algo difícil de explicar o definir; los humanos lo buscan la mayor parte de su vida sin saber que eso los destrozará en la mayor parte de los casos, el amor es tan importante para ellos que hablan sobre él de cualquier forma, en todo el arte y por toda la historia. En mi opinión, el amor es una mierda. Pero, ¿Qué tan importante llega a ser y hasta donde se llega por amor?

Cuentan las canciones de los cupidos sobre hombre que bajan al inframundo en busca de sus amadas. Yo siempre pensé que esas eran estupideces, estupideces que sólo reforzaban la idea a los cupidos de que el amor era tan poderoso que podría atravesar el inframundo para reunir a dos parejas destinadas a estar juntas.

En una de las versiones de las historias antiguas cuenta que Izanagi bajó al inframundo por su esposa Izanami quien había muerto al dar a luz al dios del fuego; pero, como siempre, las cosas salen mal y el destino lo tienen en contra por lo que al ver el cuerpo putrefacto de su mujer; Izanagi, aterrado, huye del inframundo.

Bien, no lo sabría decir. Tal vez fue mi instinto de supervivencia o mi nuevo lado humano era lo suficientemente estúpido para hacerme salvar a Tenten, aun no logro saberlo, pero mi comportamiento fue insensato y arriesgado… y quizá no hubiera funcionado de otro modo.

—Siempre has sido un idiota —Si, no era buena idea insultar a Eros, pero juro que eso era parte de mi plan —, pero siempre tu estupidez tiene motivación, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Oh Neji, siempre quieres ir al grano sin preocuparte por la diversión —Dijo con su voz siempre juguetona, a pesar de su tono, esa voz siempre me resulto sádica y al mismo tiempo burlona —. De verdad me gustaría divertirme un rato contigo, pero igualmente tengo prisa así que lo haremos a tu modo —. Aflojó la compresión en el corazón de Tenten, por lo que ella, jadeante, terminó aferrándose con las manos y rodillas en el suelo.

Del mismo súbito modo que había aparecido frente a nosotros, el agua comenzó a rodearlo, cambiando su forma masculina; se achicó la cintura, las caderas se volvieron redondas, los ojos rojos cambiaron a verde como si fuera un semáforo, pero la misma esencia se encontraba ahí solo que con distinta forma, el pelo creció lo suficiente para llegar a sus hombros y sus facciones se hicieron más finas. Estúpidos dioses cambia-formas presumidos.

—¿Ahora te agrado más, Neji? —A pesar de su cambio exterior, su voz seguía siendo esa arrogante y sádica voz —, verás —caminó hacia Tenten, con una mano le ayudó a levantarse —lo que pido no es fácil de conseguir, lo sé; pero para eso tengo a mi mejor cupido ¿no es así? —me miró sonriente.

—Déjate de rodeos y dime que es lo que quieres y qué necesitas de mi —en ese punto me empecé a impacientar, si lo que quería era algo difícil de conseguir ya sé dónde se podría encontrar… pero no entendía por qué necesitaba meter a Tenten en esto.

—Sólo deseo lo que cualquier chica, ser feliz, comer sin engordar, bañarme en la sangre de mis enemigos mientras su cabeza está al lado en una bandeja de plata —Eros se estaba burlando, no me miraba a mí, toda su atención estaba en Tenten, tomó cabello que se había soltado de su peinado y lo arregló casi con delicadeza detrás de su oreja.

—Pero de ti, Neji —hizo una pausa dramática antes de fijar su mirada jade en mi—, simplemente quiero que consigas una peineta —sonrió, conocía suficiente como para entender a cuál peineta se refería.

Izanagi, como ya había explicado antes, bajó al inframundo por su amada Izanami; en su huida del inframundo fue perseguido por los muertos, él lanzó su gorro, que se convirtió en uvas con las que los muertos que lo seguían tropezaron. Después, lanzó una peineta que se volvió bambú antes de tapar la salida del inframundo. Odio mi vida.

—La peineta que quieres está destruida, hecha bambú —traté de razonar con ella —. Lo que me pides es imposible, incluso para un dios.

—Pero no voy a enviar a un dios, te voy a enviar a ti —Levantó una ceja cínicamente — y a ella —. Cabeceó hacia Tenten, ¿Qué mierda? Ella era una mortal, los mortales solo tenían una forma de llegar al inframundo: morir. Además, ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera ella? La miré confundido.

—Oh, ¿todavía no te das cuenta de lo obvio, querido Neji? —no, no era obvio y que hiciera ese tipo de comentarios me hacía sentir estúpido. Odio sentirme estúpido —; ella no tiene un hilo rojo, eso no fue culpa suya… sino de su procedencia —Abrí los ojos, ahora tenía sentido — ¿Quién ha sido el dios que desafió mi poder? La madre de esta pequeña dama de aquí —Venus sujeto fuertemente a Tenten de los hombros, ella quería resistirse, pero era inútil con la fuerza de Amor —, pero es obvio que ella no sabe sobre su madre, o el poder que tiene en el inframundo.

—Yo no soy lo que dices —escupió Tenten — y si lo fuera no te ayudaría nunca.

—Cariño, ¿tu nombre es? —preguntó Cupido.

—Tenten.

—«Celestial, al cielo» ¿eso significa, no es así? —Tenten asintió —. Vaya, tu madre es una perra no muy lista… o demasiado evidente —Levantó un dedo apuntando hacia el cielo, hacia el Sol —. Tenten seguía sin entender, yo había captado lo importante: Tenten era una semidiosa. Tenten era hija de Amaterasu.

Amaterasu había retado a Amor al alejarse de Tuskiyomi, después de que este matara a Uke Mochi. Era una historia a voces entre los cupidos más viejos que los hijos que el Sol había tenido con otros dioses y personas tenían una vida miserable amorosamente hablando. Como la historia de la bruja que vivía en la isla y se enamoró, pero varios de sus amores se fueron sin llegar a amarla*.

—Además me vas a ayudar, quizá hasta me ruegues que te deje ir al inframundo —. La sonrisa que Amor le dio a Tenten fue fría, malvada y llena de secretos. Finalmente soltó a Tenten y se acercó a mí, caminaba con lentitud, como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo.

—¿Y cómo harás eso? —desafió Tenten —, no tienes nada con lo que chantajearme.

—Creo que si —con una velocidad impresionante llegó hasta mí, metió la mano en mi pecho y sacó un corazón similar al de Tenten que había sujetado momentos antes. Solo logré ver la cara angustiada de Tenten antes de sentir el dolor de la muerte, una opresión en el pecho que hace un año no tenía corazón, una punzada y un sonido a que un cristal se rompía; caí al suelo, pero sentía que caía desde una altura mayor y que seguía cayendo.

* * *

 _*Aquí mezclo algo de mitología japonesa con griega; es el mito de creación de Japón y la diosa hija del sol es Circe hija del dios griego del sol y ella amó a Pico, Glauco y Ulises, pero todas la dejan (A Pico ella lo convierte en pájaro carpintero por rechazarla, Glauco amaba a otra y Ulises se fue porque debía regresar a Ítaca). En una clase que tuve, mi profesora de Latín habló de que era porque ella era hija del Sol, pero no recuerdo que paso entre el sol y cupido, perdón._


	7. Chapter 7

**VII. El inframundo.**

 _Solo logré ver la cara angustiada de Tenten antes de sentir el dolor de la muerte, una opresión en el pecho que hace un año no tenía corazón, una punzada y un sonido a que un cristal se rompía; caí al suelo, pero sentía que caía desde una altura mayor y que seguía cayendo._

Lo bueno de caer es que al final llegas al suelo y después de un rato ocurrió lo que más temía: caí hasta el fondo. Al golpear el suelo no sentí el dolor como cuando Tenten me tacleó, no sentí nada. Por fin estaba en el inframundo, pero por extraño que pareciera, no sentía que fuera tan diferente a la tierra incluso me recordaba a mi antiguo hogar junto con los cupidos, tal vez era la seguridad de que ya estaba muerto lo que me hizo sentir tan cómodo ahí.

La tierra es estéril a pesar del caudaloso río que sigue su cauce hasta donde alcanza la vista, no hay construcciones, no hay chozas, no hay arboles vivos sólo los troncos llenos de ramas secas, sólo montes y colinas infinitas en las que nacen el alimento de los muertos, unas vainas con semillas que no servían para alimentar sino para que nadie regresara*; una bruma de oscuridad cubre por completo el inframundo mientras el olor de descomposición impregna las fosas nasales hasta que terminas acostumbrándote.

¿Debía moverme? ¿Hacia dónde? Y pensé que lo más inteligente era seguir el cauce del río, caminé no sé por cuanto tiempo, pero eso no importaba ya, estaba muerto, el tiempo no importaba ahora, sé hacia donde debo ir: tengo que seguir hacia el palacio de Izanami; pero ¿Cómo llegaré ahí?

Caminé y caminé, un paso tras otro. Al seguir el curso del río me llevó a lugares cada vez más oscuros; debía ser cuidadoso, era de conocimiento general que ahí se encontraban los humanos muertos, pero también monstruos al asecho que no dejarían que entre al palacio de Izanami. Debía llegar ahí y ser juzgado, pero mientras más caminaba el hambre que comencé a sentir empezó a crecer, no sabía que los muertos pudieran sentir tanta hambre.

Me acerqué a una de las vainas del alimento de los muertos, pero antes de que pudiera comer una de las semillas una mano me detuvo. Se mostraba agitada, su pecho se movía con su respiración, lo que significaba que ella estaba viva; los ojos castaños me veían con enojo y con reprobación, pero ¿Ella que sabe de mí? Estoy hambriento y no la conozco. Fruncí el ceño y moví mi mano, tirando la semilla y alejando su mano en el proceso.

—Neji, no lo hagas —pidió la chica —, sabes que pasará si comes aquí —. Claro que lo sabía, ya estaba muerto, lo que faltaba para mi iniciación era ir hacia el palacio de Izanami y comer la semilla, luego podría esperar aquí hasta la reencarnación.

—No te interesa lo que haga, no te conozco —. La chica se mostró asustada por un momento, después con seguridad habló.

—Sé que no confías en mí, pero yo te conozco, por favor créeme —esta vez me tomo ambas manos —, eres… bueno, eras un cupido; Eros me advirtió de esto, mientras más tiempo estés aquí más se te olvidará la memoria de lo que fuiste —. Se veía sincera, en sus ojos se veía la preocupación que tenía y mientras miraba con atención su rostro sabía que lo había visto en otra parte, pero por unos instantes observé el rostro de otra chica, los mismos ojos chocolate, pero con pecas adornándole el rostro; de un momento a otro la visión de la otra mujer se fue.

—Me llamo Tenten, viviste conmigo unos meses después de perder tus alas, odias a Cupido, él fue quien te asesinó.

Estaba seguro que la conocía, pero me frustraba no saber dónde la había visto. Si la había conocido en el mundo humano fue hace tiempo— ¿Hace cuánto morí? —Pregunté, quizá todavía tenía oportunidad de salir de aquí, pero por la mueca que hizo la mujer supe que había pasado más de una semana.

—Casi un año —admitió con vergüenza. Vaya, un año muerto vagando por el inframundo. Estaba jodido —, pero eso no importa si no has comido aquí, ¿lo has hecho? Si lo hiciste no podré ayudarte más, Neji.

—No he comido nada. En todo este año he caminado hacia el palacio de Izanami —La mujer sonrió aliviada, por un instante pensé en lo bella que era su sonrisa. Estar muerto me afectaba —¿Para qué estamos aquí?

—¡Neji, no! —Se cubrió el rostro con las manos llena de frustración —¡Tú eres el único que sabía dónde está la peineta, el bambú o lo que sea que quiere Cupido!

—No es cierto. Es conocido por todos los muertos que el bambú se encuentra a unos kilómetros antes de la salida al mundo, el problema es salir. Un muerto no puede salir por ahí. No puedo salir, mi destino es llegar con Izanami y comer el alimento de los muertos.

—Deja de quejarte de todo y escucha, te puedo sacar de aquí —Me tomó de los brazos, no había notado lo alto que estaba a comparación de ella —, sólo tienes que guiarme hacia la salida, yo debo cortar el bambú. No has comido el alimento de los muertos, podrás quedarte en el mundo si salimos.

—Está bien —. La guie siguiendo la corriente del río durante varios kilómetros, los muertos se le quedaban observando a la mujer, pero no podían hacerle mucho porque ahora solo eran sombras, lo que más me preocupaba era que nos encontráramos con algún monstruo, no tendría como defenderla.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar al inframundo? —Traté de hacer conversación. No era sencillo entrar al inframundo cuando sigues vivo, lo que me sorprendía era el tiempo que le llevó.

—Oh, ha sido un año muy movido. Necesitaba una espada especial. Conocí a mi madre y arreglé algunos problemas de Amaterasu con el padre de Sasuke, ¿Sabías que él también es hijo de un dios?

—No sé quién es Sasuke, ni tenía idea de eso—. Tenten solamente se rio de mí.

—Cierto, seguramente ya has olvidado a Sasuke. No puedo creer que muerto sigas enojándote por cosas así —vaya, me conocía bien —. Bueno, el caso es que esta espada de aquí —Me mostró una katana. Era corta, de color verde, como si fuera de jade, con varias ondulaciones en la forja formando ondas que terminaban hasta la punta, sin curva y con doble filo—, te presento a Kusanagi** ¿no es hermosa? —Tenten parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo.

Al fin, después de tanto caminar pude ver la montaña en la que se cimienta el palacio del Yomi. Era una construcción enorme aunque austera, la única construcción en todo el inframundo, un conjunto de torres, edificada con muros enormes y ventanales grandes como puertas, no se sabía el final del río pues este seguía hasta dentro del palacio por medio de un canal.

Los muertos entraban con un cuerpo físico y salían como sombras, la oscuridad y falta de visión hizo que Tenten se sujetara de mí, claro, ella no podía ver el palacio, ella estaba viva. Eso significaba que el bambú estaba entre el palacio y la roca gigante que tapaba la salida del inframundo.

Sabía que nos encontraríamos con algún percance en algún momento, lo que nunca me imaginé fue ver a un descomunal ogro rojo que en un instante nos cerró el paso. Tenten estaba en peligro.

— Neji, corre hacia el bambú, en un momento te alcanzaré —Tenten desenvainó la Katana, la sujetó con ambas manos y sonrió. Una luz casi cegadora comenzó a brotar de Tenten como un aura, entonces era verdad que era hija del sol.

La luz hizo que el ogro perdiera el balance, pero también advirtió a los demás monstruos que se encontraban cerca de nosotros; comencé a correr hacia el pequeño bosque de bambúes, eran solo cuatro tallos de quizá veinte metros, con que nos lleváramos uno sería suficiente para lo que sea que lo necesitara Cupido.

Al llegar ahí busqué a Tenten con la mirada, con la espada atacaba a los ogros que huían al ser lastimados. De repente, de una de sus bolsas sacó una bolsa de arroz, arroz de la tierra de los vivos, lo arrojó al aire eso hizo que los ogros se distrajeran recolectándolo; después corrió hacia mí, la luz que emitía era la suficiente para iluminar su camino.

Al llegar hasta mi estaba cansada, uno de sus moños estaba arruinado, las ropas estaban rasgadas y tenía una contusión que cubría toda la mejilla izquierda. No se detuvo a descansar, con Kusanagi cortó desde la base el bambú más delgado se colocó la base en el hombro y yo sujeté lo demás.

Corrimos a la roca que cubría la salida con esperanza de poder moverla, según los mitos sólo Izanagi podría mover la roca. Dejamos el palo de bambú en el suelo y comenzamos a empujar. La luz del sol advirtió a Izanami, pero estaba demasiado lejos para hacer algo, dejó que nos fuéramos sin pelear.

* * *

 _*Según los mitos griegos y los japoneses no puedes regresar al mundo si es que comes alimento en el inframundo, paso con Izanami y con Perséfone/Proserpina, aunque esta última puede regresar la mitad del año._

 _**Kusanagi es una espada encontrada por Susanoo después de ganar contra Yamata-no-Orochi y fue un regalo dado a Amaterasu para conciliar algunas cosas que sucedieron, es otro mito y no quiero aburrirlos con tanto mito xc._


	8. Chapter 8

La luz del sol advirtió a Izanami, pero estaba demasiado lejos para hacer algo, dejó que nos fuéramos sin pelear.

* * *

 **VIII. El final anunciado.**

Caminamos por mucho tiempo, no sabría cuánto pues no importaba y yo estaba muerto, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. No podía ver a Tenten, pero ella segía conmigo, lo que nos conectaba era este bambú y el balanceo de nuestros pasos al caminar por el suelo con relieve cavernoso de la cueva. La luz que salía de Tenten era suficiente para notar el poco espacio que tenía de mi cabeza al techo de la caverna por la que andábamos con cuidado de no tropezar; después de un rato, la luz del exterior nos alertó que casi llegábamos a la salida.

Tenten fue la primera en salir, la vi parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz. Sus ojos que en algún momento el el inframundo pensé eran café terroso, ahora mismo, con los rayos del sol lucían más como las cortezas de los arboles de canela que en algún momento observé cuando estaba vivo.

El lugar era un paraje natural, un lago estaba en el centro y quizá era el mismo donde Izanagi se había lavado después de salir del mundo de los muertos. Tenten soltó la parte del bambú que cargaba, estiró sus brazos mientras inhalaba aire fresco y después soltó el poco cabello que seguía amarrado en un deshecho moño y entró con todo y ropa en el lago. Yo estaba muerto, no era necesaria una purificación para mí*.

─Por un momento pensé que ya no volverías, Neji ─La voz que oí me resultó conocida y estoy seguro que de haber sentido algo sería un escalofrió... y miedo. La mujer que estaba a mi espalda, de ojos verdes, pelo rosa y piel pálida, se acercó a mí con un andar coqueto y con ritmo insinuante, pero muy adentro no sentí deseo sino asco.

Tenten, al ver a la mujer, salió del lago rápidamente con Kusanagi en mano.

─¡Neji, aléjate de ella! ─me gritó, obedecí sin pensarlo y Tenten blandió la katana con ambas manos delante de mi, protegiéndome como lo había hecho allá abajo, como si un muerto como yo pudiera hacerse daño─. Cupido, hemos traído lo que querías, ahora déjanos en paz.

─Claro que lo haré, sólo deja que tome el pedazo de bambú y me iré ─Cupido levantó indefensa ambas manos al aire mientras se acercaba. Tomó el bambú y de sus ropajes sacó un cuchillo pequeño con el que cortó una porción ─. Aunque ambas sabemos que necesitas mi ayuda para revivir a Neji.

─Neji nunca probó la semilla del inframundo, puede quedarse en el mundo humano si lo... ─trató de argumentar Tenten antes de que Cupido la interrumpiera.

─Aunque no haya comido la semilla, eso no le quita lo muerto ─la sonrisa que adornó su cara era todo, menos encantadora ─. Y es cuestión de tiempo para que desvanezca y regrese al inframundo.

Tenten frunció más el ceño, la furia e impotencia que sentía se podía ver en su cara, tan claros como la luz del día, ahora fue el turno de ella para arrojar al suelo su espada jade y levantar las manos en señal de rendición ─ ¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? ¿Cómo puedo revivir a Neji?

─ Oh, no es sencillo, es algo muy doloroso... y quizá no funcione ─. Mientras Cupido hablaba con nosotros, con sus manos cortaba el bambú en pedazos de distintos tamaños, sin prestarnos atención, le daba forma a los tubos en sus manos, de sus ropajes finos reveló un largo pedazo de cuerda color dorado con los que fue uniendo el bambú ─. Pero, primero lo primero ─, dicho eso, ensalivó sus labios y tocó algunas notas con la flauta, una tonada dulce y lenta. Del cielo bajo una pequeña esfera de luz dorada, como una burbuja brillante, la burbuja se dirigió hacia mi cabeza; en lugar de explotar, atravesó y me tiró al suelo.

Cuando abrí los ojos recordé todo. Mi trabajo, Charlotte, Hinata, Tenten... mi odio hacia esa bruja que seguía tocando la flauta y que llamaba mi jefa. Con todo el poder que tenía me levanté y corrí hacia Eros, la sujeté de su ropaje y la levanté algunos centímetros del suelo.

─Neji querido, me recuerdas ─Su tono no tenía preocupación o sorpresa. Era obvio, yo estaba muerto y ella era una diosa, no le podía hacer nada.

─Dime, ¿por qué me odias tanto? ¡¿Acaso he hecho algo además de un buen trabajo que amerite tanto odio de tu parte?! ─intenté controlarme, pero mi voz iba aumentando de volumen mientras más hablaba ─¡Vamos, dime qué he hecho! ─la solté, pero ella no cayó, seguía impecable y fresca como una rosa en primavera.

─Neji, soy el dios del amor, tú has trabajado para mi ¿Cuánto? ¿Novecientos, mil años? Eres el cupido que más tiempo ha estado a mi servicio ¿no lo sabes? ─negué con la cabeza, tenía esa certeza, llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando con ella pero ¿eso que importaba? ─Y aun así, en todo este tiempo, no te ha enamorado de ningún humano.

─¿Qué me dices de Charlotte? ─interrumpí, Cupido me miró como si no supiera de quien hablaba ─la mujer, de la época de la Revolución Francesa.

─¿Ella? Eso no era amor, no era ni siquiera algo parecido. Ya tenía a alguien y tú no cumpliste con tu trabajo, lo que hice era necesario ─. Quería golpearla, Charlotte no era ningún tipo de juego con el que se pudiera entretener; pero algo dentro de mí también quería la verdad ─. Yo elijo mis cupidos de las almas que no encontraron su amor en vida. Tú moriste sin haber amado, yo te elegí para que me sirvieras en lugar de reencarnar ¿Y así me lo pagas? Siendo un subordinado malagradecido que no respeta mi autoridad.

─Yo no pedí esto.

─Claro que no, eres infeliz siendo cupido y eso pasa después de varios años haciendo parejas felices sin tener algo que amar. Pero cuando te encargo a alguien para que te enamores de ella porque es perfecta para ti, alguien que elegí sólo para ti; tú sólo intentas hacer bien tu estúpido trabajo. ¡Eres un estúpido cupido que no sabe cuando tiene que rendirse ante mi poder!

─¿Eso quiere decir que...

─Si, idiota, la pareja perfecta para Tenten eres tu ¿no te habías dado cuenta de eso en los meses que estuviste con ella? ─nunca había visto a Venus tan exasperada como en ese momento.

─Yo... ─miré a Tenten, ella estaba igual de asombrada que yo, no había dicho nada hasta ese momento, después de un rato observándola, ella volteó a verme, sus ojos chocolate brillaban claros como la miel dorada debido a que el sol daba directo en su cara.

─Mira, sé cómo revivirte, no tengo problema en hacerlo, pero como dije antes, es muy doloroso.

─¿Lo has hecho antes? ─preguntó Tenten, desconfiaba tanto de Cupido como yo.

─Claro que lo he hecho antes, con Naruto y Hinata, pero puede que no funcione con ustedes, Hinata estaba recién muerta mientras que tu... ya llevas un año muerto, Neji. Pero es una decisión que deben tomar ambos ─Venus, se alejó de nosotros para que pudiéramos discutirlo.

Tenten, conociéndola tanto, seguramente diría algo gracioso pero hiriente para romper la tensión ─Vaya, sí que eres malo en tu trabajo como para no haberte dado cuenta de que eras mi verdadero amor antes, genio ─quise sonreír, ella tenía razón en eso ─; ahora lo que te pregunto es si de verdad sientes algo por mí.

Ella no me miraba, tenía su vista fija en sus manos, que torpemente, jugueteaban como niña pequeña, como si temiera a lo que le fuera a decir, como si no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar mi respuesta, y eso que ella había cruzado el mundo de los muertos sólo por mí. Sus manos no eran débiles, no eran delicadas, no de la forma tradicional. Sus dedos parecían hechos para pelear, para dirigir.

Lo que me preguntó fue algo importante, algo que decidiría nuestras vidas, ¿de verdad la amaba? No tenía idea. Pero tampoco tenía idea de como se sentía el amor, ¿cómo sabía si yo amaba a alguien cuando nunca lo había hecho? Recordé los momentos en los que yo pude haberme sentido vivo. Todos mis recuerdos eran junto a ella.

Como una avalancha de sentimientos, recordé las risas desafinadas que salían de su boca cuando vivíamos juntos y ella intentaba enseñarme como funcionaban las cosas humanas, recordé como se sentía un apretón como los de Cupido en mi corazón cuando la veía llorar después de una cita fallida, las veces en las que simplemente me sentía cómodo al estar en el mismo lugar que ella, sabiendo que ella estaba conmigo.

Eso, de alguna forma, esos instantes, me recordaban lo que era estar auténticamente... Vivo

Quizá ella no se daba cuenta, dudo que pudiera hacerlo; pero su mirada no era la de alguien despiadada, que siempre intentaba aparentar. No, sus ojos siempre mostraban dulzura, tal vez un poco de compasión incluso.

Tragué saliva viendo a otra parte con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué clase de cosas se me ocurrían? Por un fugaz momento, llegue a pensar que tal vez, ella sólo tenía esa mirada cuando estábamos juntos...

─ ¿Neji? ─ me llamó preocupada, había pasado tiempo desde que me preguntó por primera vez.

─ Yo... ─ no me salían palabras y estaba seguro de que si tuviera corazón estaría retumbando en mi caja torácica desde hace tiempo y ella me miraba impaciente, casi desesperanzada ─ Tenten, desde que tengo memoria me he basado en la lógica y las reacciones de las personas para hacer bien mi trabajo. Cupido dice que no sé que es el amor, pero estoy seguro ─ Tenten no entendía lo que decía, mi mirada no iba hacia ella, intenté verla a los ojos, unos segundos fueron suficientes para que todo mi valor se evaporara como agua al sol ─ . Estoy seguro de que te amo. Mi lógica lo asegura, mis reacciones lo confirman, pero lo que siento por ti no lo puedo explicar con algo tangible.

Por segunda vez me atreví a verla a los ojos, estaban acuosos, como si quisiera llorar. Llegó corriendo hacia mi, sus manos se agarraron de mi nuca mientras lloraba en mi pecho. Ella olía a humedad, a tierra y agua, tierra húmeda y pasto, sus manos estaban frías y toda ella seguía mojada por su clavado en el lago. Si por mi fuera, podría estar toda la vida de Tenten así, junto a ella.

La separación después de un tiempo fue inevitable, para que no viera sus lagrimas, Tenten pasó rápidamente su antebrazopor su cara, limpiando sus ojos, después llamó a Cupido, que como había prometido, se había alejado para darnos espacio.

─ ¿Cómo puedes revivir a Neji? ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

─ No te asustes; como ya dije, he hecho esto antes, pero no sé si funcione ─ Se acercó a Tenten lentamente, seguía sin confiar en ella, pero no teníamos alternativa ─. Sé que es difícil, pero no hagan algo estúpido, yo sé lo que hago.

Su mano penetró el pecho de Tenten, sentí furia. Eso era una trampa, lo sabía.

─ ¡No! ─ Grité con todas mis fuerzas, impotente. Tenten había caído, el dolor había hecho que derramara lagrimas, me acerqué a ella y coloqué su cabeza en mi regazo, Cupido estaba torturándola lentamente y yo no podía hacer nada. No había nada que pudiera hacer, solo sostener a Tenten mientras Cupido clavaba sus uñas en su corazón.

─¿Puedes callarte? Esto es algo delicado y necesito concentrarme ─ Levanté la vista hacía Cupido que no había aplastado el corazón de Tenten, lo había roto en dos mitades.

Las dos mitades del corazón latían al unísono, púrpuras cristales gemelos. Cupido se agachó y colocó en el pecho de Tenten una mitad; después me miró, casi con gratitud, y colocó la mitad sobrante en mi pecho.

De uno momento a otro pude sentir todo. El aire entrando por mis pulmones, el pasto picando mis pantorrillas adoloridas, el peso de la cabeza de Tenten en mi regazo, los rayos del sol tan calientes que quemaban mi cara y el latir del corazón de Tenten en mi pecho.

─Bueno, creo que nada salió mal ─ Cupido se levantó, una ráfaga de viento la levanto del suelo cual pluma ─. Este es el adiós, Neji. Fuiste el mejor cupido que tuve. Gracias ─ . La ráfaga terminó por llevársela cuando se transformó en una paloma blanca.

Tenten, que se había desmayado del dolor, al poco tiempo despertó. Mis dedos recorrían su pelo enredado, cuando levantó su cabeza de mi regazo, me miró por unos instantes que me hicieron sentir incómodo, mi nuevo corazón pulsaba como si quisiera salir de mi pecho y volver al de ella ─. ¡Neji! ─ su chillido de felicidad perforó mis oídos y con toda la fuerza de su pequeño cuerpo terminó de tirarme al suelo en un abrazo de felicidad.

─ ¡Auch! ─me quejé ─ , ¿cuándo dejarás de golpearme contra el suelo, mujer? ─ Tenten fijó su mirada en mis ojos y después comenzó a reír de felicidad. Su risa, que antes me resultaba algo molesta, ahora era contagiosa; una media sonrisa fue lo único que me pudo sacar, los latidos de mi corazón me decían que todo iría bien.

* * *

*Al regresar al mundo humano Izanagi se bañó en un lago para purificarse de toda la podredumbre del inframundo.


End file.
